warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blazing Star (book)/Chapter 7
Chapter description :As Gray Wing, Mouse Ear, and Thunder walk back to camp, Thunder ponders whether they can trust Clear Sky or not. He can't shake the feeling that his father intends to fight other cats. When they get back to camp Thunder sees Owl Eyes, Sparrow Fur, and Pebble Heart playing a game of moss-ball. He also notices Tall Shadow watching them, carefully from her place on the rock. He notes that he could never have Tall Shadow’s patience, but that’s why they make a good team. :He also notes that Wind Runner has stopped pushing herself forward ever since she had her kits, which was making life much easier. But the young tom can’t help wishing that Gray Wing had never given up leadership. Gray Wing murmurs that he wonders whether Tall Shadow has spotted Tom or One Eye. Mouse Ear adds that they must tell everyone about how One Eye has joined Clear Sky. He adds that Mud Paws and Holly will have something to say. :Pebble Heart comes over to them, asking if everything is alright. Gray Wing assures him that everything is fine. Thunder wonders whether they should be more open with Pebble Heart, and that it’s clear he has talents beyond most cats, and that maybe they should encourage him to use them. Gray Wing then whispers something in Tall Shadow’s ear and she immediately calls for everyone to gather around. :Thunder and Mouse Ear collect the kits, as Lightning Tail comes over and joins them. Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt sit nearby while Jagged Peak limps over to join Holly and Mud Paws as Wind Runner and Gorse Fur sit at the entrance to their den, while their kits wrestle in front of them. Gray Wing announces that Clear Sky has some new cats. Jagged Peak dismisses it with a flick of his tail, but Mouse Ear explains that the cats are Tom and One Eye. :Holly snarls that One Eye is a dreadful thief and scavenger, and that he is bad news. Jagged Peak looks at her with admiration saying that she must be a wise cat to have such insight. Thunder stifles his laughter. Tall Shadow then asks Gray Wing what he thinks about this development. As Gray Wing steps forward, Thunder can hear the quiet rattle of his breathing, and realizes that his health is still poor. :Gray Wing says he’s sure Clear Sky thinks he’s doing the right thing. Tall Shadow growls that Clear Sky always thinks he’s doing the right thing. Thunder is surprised that Tall Shadow interrupted so quickly after she invited Gray Wing to speak. The black she-cat realizes her mistake, and apologizes, explaining how she can’t stop thinking about the Blazing Star and what the spirit-cats’ message might mean, and how it’s keeping her awake at night. :Gray Wing sympathizes with her, saying that it’s okay, and that it worries him too. He adds that he’s sure Clear Sky is full of regret about what he did leading up to the battle, but that they have to be realistic and Clear Sky is a cat who’s always trying to protect his home, and that now he’s brought up unpleasant allies, such as One Eye and Tom, who stole Turtle Tail’s kits. :Thunder yowls that they need to start battle-training. Several others yowl in agreement, but he notices that Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes are exchanging looks of distress. Sparrow Fur says that she knows he's dangerous, but she's sure he's not evil. Before Thunder can say anything, Gray Wing responds that harmony and peace are good, but that they've been stupid to ignore what could happen. He adds that they need to be prepared to attack, and that there are other dangers besides just One Eye and Tom. :Jagged Peak begins to list foxes and dogs. Gray Wing agrees, and responds that leaf-bare is coming, and leaf-bare brings desperate, hungry animals. He says that they will train for a battle they hope will never come. Lightning Tail and Holly volunteer to help Thunder with battle-training. Jagged Peak asks hopefully if they will train him. Thunder opens his mouth to protest, but Holly cuts him off, saying that every cat has a right to train. :Sparrow Fur asks if even the kits can, and Holly says especially the kits. Thunder, Lightning Tail, and Holly lead all the cats out of the hollow. As he waits for everyone to arrive, he hears Sparrow Fur’s voice behind him, asking why all the cats think Tom is their enemy. He turns around to see all three kits clustered around Gray Wing, who looks stumped for a reply. Owl Eyes yowls that if they don’t want Tom around maybe they don’t want them around either. :Gray Wing assures them that there’s nothing to worry about, and that all three of them have a lot to contribute to the group. Holly moves to center of the training area, and begins to teach the cats battle moves. The kits move over to listen to her, and Gray Wing seems relieved not to have to answer anymore questions. Holly teaches them how to roll on their back, and kick their enemy with their hind legs. Shattered Ice exclaims that that’s great. :Thunder’s pelt prickles with excitement as he imagines himself sinking his claws into One Eye or Tom. He winces as he remembers the scent of blood, and the shrieks of the cats from the battle at Four Trees. Everyone pairs off and begins to train with one another. Thunder feels a touch on his shoulder, and turns around to see Lightning Tail snarling for him to get out of their territory, but his eyes are sparkling with amusement. :Thunder and Lightning Tail begin to playfully battle-train together. After a while Thunder leaps away from Lightning Tail, and the black tom shakes his fur out, scattering bits of debris that had clung to it. Thunder looks around and sees that Gray Wing is sparring with Tall Shadow and Mouse Ear is training with Pebble Heart. Thunder is about to make some suggestions to Mouse Ear and Pebble Heart, when Pebble Heart lets out a wail. :Mouse Ear exclaims that he didn’t touch him. Thunder notices Mud Paws crouching over something. He pads over to him, and sees the body of a mouse. Owl Eyes asks Pebble Heart if he knows what’s wrong. Pebble Heart creeps up, his pelt fluffed up with apprehension. Thunder realizes that he had sensed something was wrong before anyone had spotted the mouse. Pebble Heart gives the mouse a quick sniff, before backing away with wide eyes. :Thunder peers over Pebble Heart’s shoulder to examine the mouse closely. The mouse’s belly is horribly swollen, and flecks of white foam dots its mouth. Its eyes are open wide with death, and pus oozes out of it, and there is an open sore on its tail. Thunder orders for everyone to get back, and to return to the hollow. He adds that him and Gray Wing will get rid of the mouse. He asks Gray Wing if he has every seen this before. :Gray Wing replies that he hasn’t, and that they have to get rid of it. Thunder extends a paw but Gray Wing tells him not to touch it. The two cats roll it in a bundle of leaves, and begin roll it towards a pile of rocks, careful not to touch it. Thunder asks what that smell is, and states that it’s worse than the smell of death. They finally roll it under a pile of rocks. Gray Wing says that they should wash of their paws, just in case. He adds that this is not a good sign. Characters Major *Thunder }} Minor *Owl Eyes *Sparrow Fur *Pebble Heart *Tall Shadow *Wind Runner *Mud Paws *Holly *Lightning Tail *Cloud Spots *Dappled Pelt *Jagged Peak *Gorse Fur *Moth Flight (Unnamed) *Dust Muzzle (Unnamed) *Morning Whisker (Unnamed) *Shattered Ice }} Mentioned *One Eye *Tom *Turtle Tail }} Notes and references Category:The Blazing Star Category:Dawn of the Clans arc Category:Chapter subpages